


Free Range

by Tom1380



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom1380/pseuds/Tom1380
Summary: Things are not all as they should be for the young Jedi Knight Judy Hopps. Events and questions have sent her out into the galaxy to find answers. Yet those answers might not be what she was expecting. Maybe with the help of an old friend things may become clear, or not.





	Free Range

This planet didn’t sit right with Judy it left her with a bad feeling, just the fact that before she had even set a foot on its surface she had had to pay not only customs but also the planets mafia, cartel, pirates whatever you like to call such scum.

And what a planet, one of the out rim mining and industrial centres made of despair and industrial ugliness, long since stealing any beauty the planet might have once had. Currently Judy was walking around a busy manufacturing centre, towering structures above them made of pipping, vents and belching fire and smoke into the air. Those species that breathed the healthy balance would be poisoned if it wasn’t for the colossal air purifying factories that filtered the atmosphere. Even though the huge body of all kinds of sentient creatures moved around Judy most of which were big enough to kill her by just stepping on her. It wasn’t too much trouble, as always, the force guided her, so she picked her way through it all as if she was some sort of phantom.

A lifetime of being a part of the Jedi order had made her gifted with the force, only being a Jedi knight for two years or so meant there was still very much to learn and things were not all quite right with Judy at the moment. One of the reasons she had gone out on her own telling her Jedi brothers and sisters that she needed to follow a calling within the force she had set out. This wasn’t a lie as her feelings had been telling her that things were not quite right within her belief in the Jedi order. Events had risen to concerns that had grown into unease which she had to quell and this had drawn her here with nothing to go on but her connection to the force. She was mealy following it through meditation and her natural instincts, the intuition which often lead her into trouble but never seemed to let her down.

It was the same sense that was now telling her she was being followed, the best thing now would be to lore her stalkers away from the crowd less the risk of any bystander getting pulled into danger. But first things first discover if they were indeed following her, so Judy stopped in front of a large holobroad showing the resent results of the starfighter races that had been held in and around the planet. One of the reasons the planet was currently so busy many flooding to the spectacle. As she looked at the board that was showing the recent winner of one of the classes. A mammal like her standing with a cocky grin by a star fighter an Albino Ocelot of all things. Judy didn't pay it much mind just pausing for long enough she spotted three figures stopping not too far off looking over at her.

Suspicions confirmed Judy moved down an ally to her left making sure to look like she was a bit lost the stalkers followed. She walked until they reached a dead end where she turned to face them.

“we lost little mammal”.

“umm yeah new to this place but not to worry I think I know where I went wrong”, good to at least try and settle this without any conflict.

“<Yeah you have to pay up like a good critter otherwise we can't guarantee your safety>” good think Judy knew the harsh tongue of that race.

“not to worry, I have sorted that already”, Judy said with an innoscent smile and a subtle motion with her paw.

“<Its all sorted there's nothing to worry about>”, the alien responded mimicking her words in a deadpan fashion.

“What! No its not you fool”, one of his comrades spat glaring at the bunny.

“ I don’t think having some pint sized Jedi on our planet is good for business”, blasters were drawn and pointed at Judy who stopped smiling and tutted rather sadly.

Making sure her pack was well in place she dropped her innocent act. Five of them in total, mix race and size the biggest would be able to rip her in half with its bare paws. Not a problem she wouldn’t even draw her weapon for the like of these scum bags.

“If you boys want to do this then it's your move”.

“Fine make it easy for us then”.

She sensed the intent and saw as the leader of the group begun to depressed the trigger, she moved before he was even able to fire. She pushed the two on her left using the force sending them crashing into the wall behind them, dull cracks as heads met solid steel. The others didn’t even have time to register her attack before she was upon. The ring leader glanced down just into to see a grey blur come up from his feet. The knee to his jaw spilling teeth and sending him to the dirt out cold, by this time the last two had recovered and opened fire. Judy jumped up onto overhanging piping before jumping off back down on one of the remaining gangsters to pushing him hard into the grime. She turned her back on the last adversary who growled as he climbed back to his feet, her mind was already on her next course of action as she casually flick her paw again sending her attacked into the wall and to sleep.

She trotted back out to the crowded street that was none the wiser to what had transpired. Judy thought she had dealt with the last of that until something court her attention. A large group of angry gang members who were streaking towards her.

Idiots had back up.

“Oh, cheese and crackers”.

\------------------------------------------------------

“You want me to hang around here for even longer, dam it Red I’m one of the last ships here and the bloody Jawas, they see a winner and start massing”, She aimed a kick at a rather cheeky one that was touching his beloved starfighter.

After just winning the star race she really didn't need those pesky little things messing with her ship it would require a strip down not being picked apart by scavengers looking for something to sell. Plus they just seemed to put a feline on edge, just by having a paw on her blaster while in its holster on her thigh in an off paw kind of way had seemed to have done the job up until now.

“yeah I know, but your vision could have had a timestamp or something, already finished refitting the weapon systems, yeah il stop my moaning when I'm back at the ship”, speaking with a smile hearing the humour in reply.

“Oh, my ego is more than filled you know how many autographs I’ve done, not all on paper to”, a good laugh at the retort.

“Yeah, the pens don’t work that good on fur and less so on Wookie fur”.

A glare and a threat of another kick made the Jawas back away a short distance.

“yep told you even the wookies like me”, another laugh at the next reply from the person on the other end.

“I tell you between your insults and the Jawas I've about reached the end of my patients…don't say it don’t you dare”, she grinned flicking her long tail.

“So when …” A distant sound reached her ears, making her look around as well as the Jawas with their trademark chirps of surprise.

The unmistakable sound of blaster fire hammered around the makeshift hangers sounding not to far off and growing louder. Now the Feline toke out her blaster instead of fear a excitment filled her always fun to get a little action. Two stray blaster bolts hit the wall at the far end sparks showing out. Then not a moment later a grey blur shot around the corner a Rabbit charging towards her of all things. The jawas had scarpered from the danger, and all the Ocelot could do was smile, finally Reds force vision had arrived by the looks of it.

“Got to go Red, looks like your disturbance has arrived”.

\-------------------------------------------------------

This had just gone from bad to worse and they just kept coming. Judy jumped over a wall and skidded around the next corner, narrowly avoiding more blaster fire. This gang of pirates seemed to be more of an army and were bleeding out of the shadows of the industrial sprawl of a city. The news of a Jedi popping up had clearly scared them and throwing everything at it seemed to be their way of solving their problem. She spotted an excellent opportunity to slow them down skidding to a stop in the middle of the street she peered up to a sensor array dishes masts and aerials reaching upward on the building. Reaching out with one paw and in a crushing motion with the other, she crumpled the bottom of the small tower then pulled it down into the street. She may be small in stature, but her physical power in the focus was strong, objects such as that were no bother. Shouts and yells told her that their path had been blocked and would take them time to skirt around, allowing herself a small smile she turned to move away and create some distance.

So far she had managed not to draw her lightsabre she didn’t want to spill blood or end life if she could avoid it but options were running down so to disappear for a while letting things calm down seemed like a good option. A roar of engines and a hot blast of wind put an end to that idea as a zipcraft flow around a building hovering above her its lazer cannons adjusting to her position on the arms each side of the cockpit. Judy dived as the ground where she had stood erupted blasting a hole into the metal flooring and throwing dust and debris into the air.

Turning and putting on a burst of speed gifted to her with the force she sprinted off and down a side street, letting her instincts guide her. They had atmospheric fighters this wasn’t a mere gang more like an organisation local crime syndicates no doubt, on top of all of this was the annoyance of it all she didn’t have time nor the inclination to get involved in the issues of the planet. Judy was out there trying to find something that was missing to quell an uncertainty that had awoken within her. It was enough to make her blood run cold and leave her shaken to the very core, it was a distrust in the very thing her life had been built on. It had turned her world upside down and forced her to venture out in search of answers or something to reaffirm herself within the order she loved and dedicated her life to.

However much her faith was waving it didn’t weaken her connection to the force itself as it was indeed at that moment leading her, she was getting close to her destination and judging by the signs she was passing she was heading to the hangers from where the space race had been staged from. More bolts flow past her as she skidded around the corner seeing ship bay after ship bay empty apart from one at the end. The Starfighter stationary in its hanger and the pilot looking alarmed as more bolts slammed into walls as more pirates slithered out of the allies and doorways.

For a moment the pilot almost seemed to be like a beacon of hope she stood out so vividly from the grey oily structures that surrounded her. She was a mammal like Judy, but her fur was a bright white with black spots and strips over the areas Judy could see of her fur. But even more captivating then that was her eyes a piercing intense ice blue. From the glance Judy was able to spare the mammal was the Ocelot feline from the hologram.

The pilot seemed to gather herself from the shock as she pulled a blaster out from a holster and aimed towards her but not at her, her bolt sailing past Judy and a cry told her that her aim was rather good.

“Bloody hell what the fuck do these fools want”, the pilot said firing again as she back towards her starfighter, a colourful tongue to. Nothing to get upset about now as the pilot's good aim took care of another two goons.

“Girl over here come on”, the pilot called to Judy laying down covering fire as she made her own way behind the creates which Judy quickly joined her behind.

“well darlin I hate to see a sister in distress…” she paused as a shower of sparks washed over them as another bolt hit nearby.

“… so Il get you out of here”, she finished with a grin showing off her sharp white fangs one of which was metal.

“Who said I need saving, I just need a ride”, Judy shot back as she stood up and raised a paw coursing two bolts to suddenly ricochet madly off hitting walls as if they had hit an invisible wall mere inches from her open paw. A little trick her master had tort her, one that she was getting rather good at. Then with another push, all the dirt, grime and dust that coated the steel floor kicked up into a cloud.

“What the fu….” The pilot sounded as Judy turned to her.

“GO GO”.

“yes ma'am”, The Feline jumped up into the cockpit using foot holes in the fuselage, while Judy jumped straight into the only other seat behind the pilots.

The pilot's paws were all over the cockpit, hitting the many consoles making yet more dust kick up as the fighter roared to life. The canopy lowering down sliding over them and into place, a glance left to right told her this was like no fighter she had ever seen including the loud roaring bangs and shudders through the craft from the engines told Judy that it was very much something different. It appeared to be one long wing design with laser cannons on each edge, and either side of the cockpit protruding from the body more laser cannons, yet these had three barrels, and as she looked they span up. Judy couldn’t help but wince and put her paws over her ears as the fire erupted from the spinning laser cannons.

_BBBBRRRRTTTTT _

The pirates dived for cover as the ground was ravaged by the incoming fire.

“That will make them think twice about poking heads out”, was a shout from the front.

“So guessing by your fancy powers darlin you some magical Jedi or have some wicked toys”, Judy could feel the pilot’s excitement as she spoke, clearly this wasn’t something that worried the pilot.

Judy had monitors and controls in front of her, but these were all off bar some main control panels. Thanks to her seat being set higher than the pilots Judy had excellent visibility out in front of them and watch as the priates now turned tail. The ship turned in the air before another roar of engines sent them speeding out over the city.

“So who do I owe the pleaser of saving today”, the pilot's voice called from the front.

Judy frowned and was about to answer when the pilot rolled the starship hard to port as laser fire shot past them.

“Little shits what the hell have you done to piss them off”.

More of Judy's parts of the cockpit started to light up as the pilot had clearly fired up more of the ship's systems. A small display by Judy’s paw showing the outline of the craft, its single wing design showing power outlays for weapons, shields and engines. As the pilot was pulling more into the engines, engines lit up on the display it seemed like the starfighter had multiples.

A chuckle from the front brought Judy's attention back to the front of the cockpit as she heard the pilot's words even over the heightening sounds of more engines coming online.

“You messed with the wrong racer punks”.

The blast of speed they put on push not only Judy back into her seat but all the air out of her lungs she hadn’t been quite ready for the level of acceleration that the fighter put on. She, however, sensed the pilot's upcoming turn but again didn’t quite expected it to be so tight. Having not had much experience in such starships this wasn't something Judy enjoyed

They had come about in blistering time and were now facing the pirate's crafts. The small little zipper craft was already trying to manoeuvre away, it seemed they hadn’t expected such a reaction to their pursuit. The pilot brought the vessel about and was speeding right down their throats and at almost point blank range fired her lasers this time coming from the cannons on the out edges of each wingtip. Judy court the flash of the explosion as they passed the falling wreckage and after the last pirate craft.

Another laugh from the pilot in the front.

“pirate scum”.

They charged back into the city's high rise towers and chimneys already on the tail of the last zip craft it's only saving future was its ability to quickly move from side to side and turn on its self. Being a zipper craft gave it that ability, but it did suffer in outright speed and ability to clime plus it looked old.

Wasn’t too long until Judy's pilot brought it up behind the now fleeing craft. The lights flashed as it was in the crosshairs the barrels either side of the cockpit were already spinning. As the trigger was pulled, a surged of emotion roared around the cockpit. Anger, hate and darkness. The feeling sent a cold chill down Judy’s spin out of ko where the flash of such emotions moving throw the force was like a slap to the face. All this happening in less than a second, and as quickly as that the zipper craft was nothing but fire and bent metal. The cockpit was back just as quickly to what it had been before, excitement and adrenaline.

“wooo”, the pilot called in the front.

“no one shoots at me, winner of the Regatton SR and gets away with it, lucky you bumped into me darling”, the pilot turned around in her seat to look back at Judy.

The albino's ice blue eyes were nothing but cocksure and full of arrogance, but that’s not what Judy had felt oh no nothing like. She had felt that feeling before only once, the disturbance in the force that meant one thing.

The Dark Side.

The Sith.

Judy didn’t smile back but nodded at her.

“Yeah looks like it”, she said simple her eyes on the back of the pilot's seat in front of her.

She kept her emotions under control there was no good in panicking or letting any other ill feeling smear her judgment. Nor was it any use holding her breath which she hadn’t realised that she had done.

“So what’s a Jedi doing out here in the arsehole of the out rim”

It seemed that the Sith didn’t know that she had let her guard down and revealed her true nature that was something. But the situation wasn’t good she was stuck in the Sith’s starfighter being flown out to who knows were. Looking out in front of her at the ground below the landscape had changed to wet bear rock ragged, harsh and empty.

“So pilot were you taking me some were better than there I hope”, she said keeping a calm but stern voice.

“yeah not the best idea to drop you back there, you have seemed to upset a rather powerful syndicate in these parts, plus it’s just hassle so I am taking you to the mother ship, you can suss yourself out and head on from there”, just as she finished there was a bang that reverberated around the ship and glancing to the starboard side smoke was pouring out of a vent.

“aaahhh shit that what I get for pushing it after a race…fuck, sorry darlin we going to have to land and wait for my friend to come collect us”, the Feline snarled looking out over the wing of the ship and hitting a few controls on her console. Judy noticed that the panel showing what engines were functioning was now reading one less engine along with warning and flashing lights.

That was far too good a timing for Judy’s liking, well if this Sith wanted to try her luck then so be it, Judy had been trained to combat such dark side users it was one of the things her life had been dedicated to.

The pilot was already speaking over the radio to the mother ship Judy guessed.

“Hay looks like I need collecting I’ve gone blown a cool’in cell and it ant worth the risk, tell red I’ve got a new friend to”.

Judy didn’t hear the reply word for word but herd the angry reply.

“Yeah yeah shortie you can bite my face off later, out” pilot look round again flashing an apologetic smile.

“well some rescue, you might need your fancy powers to rescue yourself from my boss when we get to the ship”.

Judy just nodded again.

The feline continued you talk as she brought the fighter down into a centre of a flat stone clearing surrounded by high rock. She only stopped when the engines shut down their roars turning to whines as they spoiled off. The cockpit was open and the cat stepped out onto the wing her tail flicking behind to look at the damage or so the Sith made it look. The air was cold out here and wet and judging by the oily black clouds rain could be on the way and knowing this planet it would be acidic rain at that, not something one would want to be out in.

That was least of Judy’s problems now though. She finally managed to get a better look at this dark pilot. The Albino Ocelot wore what you would expect for her cover story, the so called racer’s trousers had many pockets up and down the leg. A jacket with one sleeve the other being removed from the shoulder allowing the pilot to wear some wrap around her forearm which seemed to bear small tools. Her fur was a sharp contrast of blacks and whites, the strips and dots making for quite an exotic appearance.

Judy climbed out and followed the pilot and Sith onto the top of her fighter. The metal under her paws was hot but not unbearable. Ocelot was squatted down looking down into the vent which had been blown out and apart.

“Yeap cooling cells gone and done some damage to”.

“You know these kinds of engines might be fast and powerful in a small package but it does have it downsides, things all ways need bloody tuning and rebuilding”, she whipped her oily paws on her trousers as she turned to Judy still talking about the engines, the felines play at concern for her craft changing to a smile as you talked about it.

Judy didn’t let her move any further in one fluid motion she had pulled her lightsabre from her belt and ignited the blade. The intense purple blade matching Judy’s eyes and tainting the colour of the ice blue ones that were now wide in shock.

“Woah, Darlin what’s the problem”, the cat stumbled back a step paws up.

The sith’s acting was good but not good enough.

“Drop act Sith, I can see through your veil”.

“Sister, look I don’t know what ya issue is but”.

The Purple blade was raised now pointed directly at her throat. Judy was filled with repulsion at even being so close to having been helped even if she hadn’t of known. The evil beasts being only concerned with the seek for power and destruction that was the Sith. The cat let out a sigh shaking her head looking up at the sky for a moment before looking back at Judy.

“Ok, Darlin look.”

“Don’t call me that”

“Jedi then”, the Ocelot said with a tone of frustration entering her words.

“Il tell level with you, I was one, but I'm not now so just take it easy so we can talk it out, you can search my words I’m telling the truth” she said adding a smile and wave both her paws to show Judy that she was still cooperating.

“My friend, Red was a Jedi just like you, and he's on his way he will tell you mo”

“Ha now I know that’s a lie Sith what Jedi would work with the likes of you”, Judys laugh didn’t hold much humour as she edged the humming blade closer to the cat.

“You think I don’t know your tricks, and I can see through your fabrications”.

Judy could feel her heart rate begin to climb being alone and so close to what the Jedi had tort her to stop was a lot to take, and on top of that she realised that she had sensed this Sith before her aura that trademark sense in the force was the same. Judy knew this Sith, Judy and her master had been on a planet with other Jedi trying to help stop a war breaking out with the inhabitants. It had been going well until another master and padawan had been attacked and killed. They hadn’t gotten there in time and only found the bodies of the two dead Jedi she hadn’t seen the one who had done it but she had sensed them. This Sith was there it was the same presents, and it struck anger and a splinter of fear into her heart, something she began to try and control and suppress.

The felines feature darkened, and a frown crossed her brow, the black strips and spots in stark contrast to her snowy white fur suddenly made her face far more sinister. She also let her paws fall to her sides and as she did so the vail that she had clearly been maintaining to hide her connection to the force fell with it. There it was for Judy to feel, the emotions and cold turbulence that surrounded the Sith kind and the certainty Judy needed to know it was the same Sith and a powerful one at that.

Judy suppressed a shiver as the sensation spread out from the mammal, it was different to what she had felt in the fighter and felt strange there was a slight difference to the other time she had felt this one. It had all the hallmarks, but something was not quite the same, and she couldn’t put her paw on it. That missing detail made Judy unsure, she had to swallow to maintain her composure, the very fringes of something that she had trained so hard to control and suppress started to bubble within. Something she knew from her training that Sith used and fed upon to enhance their own power when facing an opponent. When she had felt this before she had been with her master not on her own in the middle of who knew where.

“Oh save me the arrogance of the Jedi” the cat snapped back now ignoring the blade pointed at her.

“You know nothing about me and if I had wanted you dead, I would have done it sooner”.

“I know more than enough about you Sith, power is all you care about. Power and destruction”.

“straight from the mouth of your master well rehearsed Jedi, So what you stalling for then Jedi push your blade into my throat kill me, oh wait you can’t can you, commit to the first blow”, this time the Sith sneered at her she took a step back and began to walk around Judy.

“I'm not here to hurt you Jedi, like I said a Jedi friend, yes friend is coming and he will talk sense into that thick head of yours, he said something about someone arriving this day, such a shame it had to be a Jedi like you”.

Judy felt that bubbling unsettling feeling start to twist at her words. The controlled fear was now starting to rise the Sith was sensing it and using it Judy was sure of it.

“You don’t believe me even now after I told you the truth and immitted to my past”, The Sith stopped walking around Judy now with her ship behind her.

She raised her paws once more in a form of surrender.

It was then Judy felt another presents this was a way off but moving closer and at speed. Strange never had she been able to sense someone at such a great distance, it was familiar to but wasn’t cold and dark but something quite different.

“ah there you go”, the Sith had begun to speak looking over in the direction that this new presence was coming from, but Judy never heard the end of what she was about to say.

As she had glared into the blue eyes of the Ocelot and with another familiar presence drawing near she felt a sudden pull from the force. Judy felt herself reach out and go into the mind of the Sith before her. Judy had always been gifted with the ability to share and connect with others and had trained at great length with the knowledge, but this was something different, she hadn’t meant to instigate it. This was ability used normal by Jedi while meditating together that allowed Jedi to share in thoughts and feeling view memories and visions together. It was from the same family of abilities as reading if someone was lying or telling the truth an old friend had been a master of it and had worked hard with Judy in enhancing this gift.

Judy was falling through sounds and flashes of blurred colour it was chaos in the mind of this Sith she could feel her fighting back trying to block her access but without meaning to she easily swept her aside, and suddenly the cacophony of sound and visions become more focused more solid forming from the chaos. Judy even for a moment tried to pull back but like steel to a magnet she was drawn deeper.

A snow landscape with a village off in the distance, a black cloaked figure by her side. Inside the same village now with a crimson lightsabre drawn striking down the innocents around her, male female young and old, a massacre. Then a humid cave with luminescent plant life lighting the way mammals and other races in chains, slaves all moving towards a structure built into the cave walls. Another rage fuel massacre the darkness crushing any living thing in its path the force being used to commit such destruction and carnage something Judy didn’t even know was possible. Judy couldn’t even see where these places were it was happing to fast all different kind of races running trying to get away Mammal and others alike all trying to get away but all falling. The memories put her in the terrifying perspective of the killer she could even feel the anger, hate and darkness roaring around her within the memories and visons it felt like she was the killer. Never had she felt the dark side like this even though it was disconnected. It was like a monster leering at her throw the shadows of these recollections. She tried desperately to pull out of the Siths mind such was the horror but again she couldn’t she was sparling down into the visions the power and emotions around them making them build and grow. Until a youngling looked up at her, the young female Wookie covering its dead parents its pleading whines and whimpers begged for mercy. The red lightsabre was raised in her right paw ready to strike but frozen, the emotion behind the memory had now changed it was something different hesitation and pain of a heart breaking.

“ENOUGH”.

The scream echoed in her mind as well as in her ears. Judy was suddenly back within her own mind and body, which was now trembling. Her breathing was sharp feeling like she had been sprinting for a lifetime. The Sith was on her paws and knees looking in a much worse state the Ocelots breathing was in ragged gasps her eyes wide in terror, tears streaming down her face.

“no no no I don’t want to see this”, the Sith was struggling to speak her words to herself a horror and desperation in her own words.

Judy was shaking as well, her mouth was bone dry, like waking from a nightmare the emotions that hadn’t been her own were clinging to her like filth. She looked down at her own paws, making sure they were her own again. Then around herself making sure she was still in the clearing the starfighter still smoking. What the hell had that been, what had this Sith done?

“not again.…”, the Sith staggered to her feet and fell back against her ship for a moment, her legs unable to maintain her balance.

Judy watched as the Feline also looked around making sure she was back in the clearing, even looking over her shoulder as if waiting for something to come for her. Covering her face with a paw gasping for air, the sobs she was fighting escaping her attempts at control.

“...you...”

Judy could feel that anger same as from the visons now rising within the feline it was savage, cold and unrelenting hatred, her voice was laced in it, dripping in it.

“Did you proved your point huh”, the Sith snarled at her such was the rage it made it hard to understand her clearly.

“Wanted to make sure I was as evil as you think well fine”, the cat spat.

“Il be the monster you want me to be”.

The Sith seemed to have regained herself but still didn’t look any better off, just now the desperation had changed to something far worse.

“You’re all the same Jedi, hypocritical, arrogant”, feline paused breathing hard she closed her eyes as if trying to hold something back before tensing more still.

“I don’t care who you are friend or not”, her eyes snapped open, no longer was there intense ice blue eyes but eyes of fire and pure hate, eyes of a Sith burning aflame with all things dark.

Judy couldn’t help the shiver and the lick of fear that lit within her, but she was a master of it, a step back and a raised guard kept her heart rate in check even as the Siths ora spread outwards the darkness was there for all to feel. It also seemed to darken the very world around them shadows reaching out with sinister intent.

“You force that out of me, force me to remember, il ripped you apart for that”, The sith lashed her arm out and as she did a lightsabre slipped from her one sleeve and into her paw. In one motion crimson lightsabre ignited casting a dark shadow on its wilder the eyes and blade making something from a nightmare come to life.

“YOUR DEAD”.

Barking, screeching and snarls from the blades filled the air as they clashed. Judy met the attack still reeling from what she had just seen and was already being pushed back the ferocity of it was immense.

Judy needed distance need to take stock of her situation. She blocked the next downward strike and pushed with her left paw it was enough to send the sith back. It was what she needed Judy set her self, pulled up her sabre. She had known it had all been a lie and now she had to make sure that the monster before her didn’t get away. As her teachers back at the temple said the Darkside had to be destroyed. She jumped forward using her smaller size and speed to her advantage, never standing toe to toe for a moment longer then she needed to. Keep on the move with quick accurate attacks that was her style.

As Judy speed towards the target, the sith snarled and threw her free paw in front of her as she did the dust and dirt on the rocky floor bellowed at Judy. With a swipe of her paws she threw the dust cloud aside. Judy only just had time to block the following powerful cleaving attack coming down through the remaining dust aiming for between her ears. She let her legs crumple beneath her and rolled out of harm's way. The Siths crimson blade sinking into the rocks coursing them to glow and burn. She wanted to avoid blade locking as much as possible. She didn’t have the raw strength to play such games with this Sith.

Again, the sith didn't give her time to regain a stance before she was on her again. With every strike was a roar, a shout of rage, a cry for blood. The wall of darkness was climbing above her getting ever higher, unrelenting, and it was not letting her rest. They sprang apart again trying to put some distance between them but boulders bigger than she was launched at her. She dodged the first and cut the second in half with her sabre and blasted the remaining rubble out of harm's way. 

The feline was down low her blade held behind her, those burning red eyes glaring at her looking to devour her.

“not so smug now Jedi”, even this Siths voice had changed it was dripping in venom.

The Feline adjusted her stance, bringing her blade in front of her and putting her free paw behind her as if she was reaching for something far off.

“wasn’t this what you wanted to see, wasn’t this what you wanted to destroy, you pulled the darkness out of me, you dived in, after I had worked so hard to BURY IT”, as she spoke Siths anger spiked making a rock beside the feline crack with a sound like thunderclap.

“But no you wanted me to be the Sith so here I am”, the feline took a deep breath to calm down somewhat.

It was then Judy spotted something. Small metal components were coming off the feline’s person, the tools on her forearm, more from behind her, out of her jacket, like the random pieces of jewellery had come to life and were forming something just in front of her outstretched paw. As they came together, Judy felt another stab of fear, as a red crystal had come from a neckless that had been resting on her white breast. Crimson red, floating inside the culmination of parts.

They all snapped together and as they did so another blood red blade ignited, never had Judy seen anything like that, it had all happened in an instant. Now her adversary had two lightsabres the new one being half the size of the first, a shoto blade, another dark trick. Instead of meeting the attack this time Judy turned and jumped using her natural strength alongside her connection to the force to scale the rocks around her. She had to keep moving had to stay ahead wait for the moment to strike. Each time she dived away the Sith was right behind her, loud cracks and splintering rock let Judy know that the Sith’s attacks were only missing her by a hair.

The next bolder she was jumping for was suddenly pushed aside, and Judy had to slow her fall, rolling back to her feet and turning to block, she moved to block both blades all the while being forced back.

“THAT'S ALL YA GOT JEDI” the cat howled in her face.

The first hit landed, a foot to her gut sent her off the rocks where they stood and onto the ground meters below. That had hurt, but Judy managed to find her feet again looking back up to where she had just been standing. The sith now glared down at her and reached out to something behind Judy. Judy heard the first crack and turned just in time to see the rock face behind her explode showering the air with boulders ranging from her own size all the way to the sizes of starfighter. They hung in the air for a heartbeat before coming crashing down above her. Moving on instinct, she raised her paws above her head and pushed back with all the power she could muster. The rocks crashed around her expect those that would have crushed her small form. she had court them and was holding them back she could feel the Sith still pushing downwards with all her might. Judy spread her stance a little more and shouldered the weight and despite the situation felt a small smile crease the corners of her maw. An old lesson coming back to her, her size and race meaning that beings around the galaxy always underestimated her. And this sith was no different she had failed in assessing the Jedi before her, and that Jedi had just sussed her out. She was powerful, but it was all explosive which could catch one off guard however once figured out that you were facing the power at its fullest, raw and unrefined one was able to take solace even more so when Judy knew she hadn't pulled out all the stops yet. With a grunt, she pushed the rocks higher above her head and threw them back at their former master. The Sith caught by surprise just managed to dodge by diving off her high ground, and this time it was Judy that didn't give her the time to recover fully. The Sith was forced to go on the defensive as Judy went on the attack. Always on the move jumping hopping and ducking around keeping this Siths two blades moving at lightning speed. As she pushed forward her moment of revelation faltered slightly as she now found them on equal footing. It seemed the sith was also facing the same frustration, but as she stepped back and roared with rage as she brought her lightsaber down in a cleaving arch it was a sudden flash of green that stopped it.

“That's enough the both of you”.

Judy knew that voice she took in the red fur and green eyes of Jedi Knight and master Nick Wilde. Judy felt the surge of joy and relief as an old friend had come to her aid, but to her surprise, he wasn't looking at Judy in concern but the Sith.

**Author's Note:**

> First off thank you for giving this one a read, I'm rather bad at summaries so it's good to know It was enough to get you involved. This has been something I've been daydreaming over for some time, and I finally had to get it out of my head. This is something that I will be playing with not sticking to lore to aggressively as I do like to play around somewhat but come on its Zootopia and Star Wars lets talk about it have fun with it, see if we can come up with some awesome cross over lore or something  Pluss though the story idea is down how we get to the end of it isn't decided so I'm rather looking forward to having a good time getting there and I hope you do too.
> 
> Oh, I'm also not very good at tags so I will update them as we go.
> 
> I will point out as well that I suffer from rather bad dyslexia so there will be mistakes in grammar and spelling but thanks to good friends helping me and a subscription to Grammarly I think I've gotten it to a good place to hopefully allow people to enjoy it, or at least see what I'm wildly gesturing at. Plus I think I'm improving all the time and on that note, I will be using this as a practice ground to see if I can keep getting better. 
> 
> To those who are also Dyslexic and struggling to start something like this, keep on writing and reading it will get better, and you will get better. You will also be amazed at the number of people out there willing to help you grow and develop, I know I have been. The best advice I can give you is read and write things you are passionate about it helps a lot, also never use it as an excuse not to try or do something. 
> 
> Let me know what you think I'm always eager to hear feedback and have some laughs along the way.


End file.
